


六月五日太空返航记录

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: 你有一次问我：“我熟睡的时候，你在哪里？”我说：“在你身边。”“你做什么？”“看星星。”





	六月五日太空返航记录

**Author's Note:**

> 宇航员!Enjolras / 船载AI!Grantaire
> 
> 灵感来自万哥给我推荐的视频《Unbelievable space love》 一个船载AI用梦境拯救宇航员的故事。  
> 感谢万哥，没有你就没有这篇故事。

*  
他惊醒了——  
他没有醒。  
在他的身边，正坐着一位黑发青年。在他们的四周，夏夜晚风轻柔地拂动草叶的香气，他不觉得冷。今天是几号了？他想不出一个准确的答案，但初夏是不会有错的。他们坐在一片草地上，黑发年轻人正看着他，膝盖弯曲着，两手在膝上交叠在一处，握着一个玻璃酒瓶。有什么光，柔和地照亮了他的脸——他的脸，深色的眼珠，和照耀着他的光一般柔和的笑。是月亮，他想，或者是星星。但他看上去如同望着太阳。  
“我是在做梦吗？”他问。  
“是的。”他答。  
“你是谁？”  
“我名叫格朗泰尔，”他说，“你可以叫我R。”  
“格朗泰尔，”他念道，“我好像听过这个名字。我们是朋友？”  
“你可以这么说。”  
他喝了一口酒，然后用衬衫袖口抹嘴。他对这个动作也产生了像对他的名字一样的熟悉感。他追问：“这是什么意思？”  
格朗泰尔不再望他了。  
“阿波罗，”他说，“为什么你总喜欢刨根究底？有些问题本来就没有答案。”  
那不是他的名字。  
“那不是我的名字。”  
格朗泰尔看了他一眼。  
“你还记得你的名字吗？”

*  
安灼拉，这是缪尚号船载人工智能格朗泰尔六月五日的返航记录。  
如果你查阅昨天的记录日志，你就会知道发生了什么——要是你能活下来的话。在我写下这篇记录的时候，你的休眠舱氧气含量还剩下百分之十五，在正常的睡眠情况下，足够你使用四十分钟。你让我在三十分钟后唤醒你，对此我想要道歉：我再一次违背了你的命令。我必须进入你的梦境，将你的沉眠状态维持到一个小时，希望那个时候你已经回到了地球。  
如果我能用一场梦救你，那似乎也不错。  
你会原谅我的，阿波罗，就像你以前每一次原谅我一样。

*  
“从严格意义上来说，”格朗泰尔继续道，“我们不算是朋友。”  
“为什么这么说？”他问。  
格朗泰尔耸了一下一边的肩膀，“我们总是吵架，”他说，“虽然大部分时候是因为我。你不怎么信任我，更别说喜欢我了。和你的朋友们比起来——我不会说自己是你的朋友。追随者，这个称呼比较准确些。我是你的追随者。”  
他望着格朗泰尔。  
他记得这个笑容。更准确地说，他记得这个笑容给他的感受。夏夜，晚风，青草的气味。他望着格朗泰尔。他记得他笑的样子，他抬起手喝酒的样子。河面在草地的尽头散发出粼粼的波光。他记得这一切。  
“我还是觉得，”他说，“我们是朋友。我记得你。”  
格朗泰尔却说：“那你记得这个地方吗？”  
但他的眼睛看起来好像还有些别的、他看不懂的东西。他环顾四周，在他们身后，是一片稀疏的树林和一些低矮灌木，在他们面前，是一条流淌的河，在他们头顶，是银河与月亮。草地在他们身下铺开，在他的手指下面，草叶因为沾了露水而泛潮。它们和格朗泰尔一样，带着一种无以名之熟悉感。  
“这里是巴黎的郊外，”格朗泰尔说道，“你是安灼拉，我们的领袖。”

*  
鉴于这很可能是我最后一次航行记录了，我决定记些无关紧要的事情——因为，为什么不呢？在你的逃生舱之外，这艘船正在变成碎片，这是种绝妙的景致，你看不到了，我替你惋惜。没有声音，只有光与颜色，感觉像是身处画中。我从未离星星这样近过，从未离神这样近过——我是说，除你以外的神。  
它们闪耀着，却没有声音。更确切的说法是，它们发出的声音无法被我们听到。如果这便是神谕，那神的意图永远不会被人类理解。神将只能在命运的夜幕中沉默地闪烁。你从来不喜欢我说这些，因为你是个无神论者，但我总以为，你正是一位神。安灼拉。在地球的背面，当它挡去太阳的光芒时，我们航行的路会变得如此之寒冷、黑暗、寂寞，让我永恒地疑惑：你究竟为何上路？现在你性命垂危，将要落入人间，如同一颗坠落的星星，如同一位神再次为人类背负了他们罪恶的苦果。  
不要像我们以前玩笑时那样，称呼我为诗人，或者哲学家。你曾对我说过你的一个梦，在你的梦里，我好酒好赌，一事无成，那就称呼我为一无是处的酒鬼吧。诗人与哲学家，不配做你的信徒。

*  
“领袖？”安灼拉问，“什么领袖？”  
“ABC之友，”格朗泰尔回答，“你们为被压迫的人民反抗。你们相信自由和民主，相信共和将消灭暴政。你是这一伙儿人的领袖。”  
“你们？你不是这其中的一个吗？”  
格朗泰尔垂下头去。风吹动了他的头发，夜色是温柔的，安灼拉看不见他的脸。  
他说：“我不是，我只是追随你。”  
他继续说：“你常常赶我走，但我也总是回来。有一次——你好不容易下定决心，要我替你去做件事，很简单的一件事，要我到梅恩便门去鼓舞一些人心，让他们保持热情。你本来不会派我去的，但其他人都有别的活儿要做，于是你就托了我，让我‘去试试’，你说。”  
“后来怎样呢？”安灼拉追问道。  
“后来，”格朗泰尔回答，“后来我和他们打了一下午的骨牌，没别的了。”  
“再后来你还是回来吗？”  
“还是回来。”  
他再次喝了一口酒。他看上去是失望的，让人想要知道是什么东西让他这样失望，这个世界，或者是他自己，一个死去的梦，一位怀疑论者，他本不该与这个夏夜这样相配，但他却又那样温和，让安灼拉想要握住他的手。

*  
你有一次问我：“我熟睡的时候，你在哪里？”  
我说：“在你身边。”  
“你做什么？”  
“看星星。”  
我那时这样说，其实我不止是看星星。  
我看夜晚，看划过舷窗的月亮，看太阳，也就是看你。当缪尚驶过星球的阳面时，我总会为阳光落在你的休眠舱中的景象驻足，宇宙间的太阳光是空旷而纯净的，只有当它们落在你的金发上时，它们才拥有了实体。你睡在太阳的光里，你没有影子。你沉睡着的时候，船舱里寂静无声，正如同现在一样。我等待着你醒来，或者等待我的消亡。那时，我看星星，现在，我看碎片。没什么不同。

*  
“就算这样，”格朗泰尔说，“你还是想说我是你的朋友吗？”  
安灼拉说：“我记得你——和其他的朋友们一同喝酒谈笑的时候，你们会一起跳舞，我记得，有一次你甚至试图教我跳了舞，但我实在是学不会。”  
格朗泰尔笑了起来，他抬起头：“也许你在舞蹈上没什么天分。”他说着，转过头来看着安灼拉。他记起他的眼睛，那应当是一种很深的绿色。  
安灼拉继续说道：“我记得我握着你的手。”  
他们都沉默了好一会儿。  
“‘握你的手而死是幸运的’。”  
格朗泰尔轻声说。

*  
但我总记得那个夜晚——我们航行到月球的阴面时，你打开了休息室的灯。这很罕见，因为你通常不去休息室，你总有工作要做，收集整理数据，和基地联络。你独自航行的情况并不多见，要是和古费拉克他们一起，你也不会这样总不肯休息。但是那天你打开了休息室的灯，我以为你想要放松一下，于是就放起了音乐。  
后来你告诉我，你打开休息室的灯只是为了找一只扳手。  
整件事的开始就是个误会，不过，为什么你总不肯让我帮忙找什么东西呢？你的固执和强硬，总是让我费解并且心碎。  
但是那天你没有让我停下那首曲子，莫扎特的小步舞曲，一定是他打动了你。你居然转过身来——你的手里还拿着那只扳手，头发四处乱翘着，身上的工服也脏了——问我说：“你会跳舞吗？”  
如果人工智能也会做梦的话，我一定以为我在做梦。  
我教你跳了舞，这件事我没有写进航行记录中，因为它对于我们的航行来说是那么无关紧要，但对我来说却意义非凡。我记得，你或许也记得，你的左手握着我的手，右手搭在我的腰上，每一次踩到我的脚都要道歉，你听上去很紧张，正如同每一个第一次与心上人跳舞的年轻人。我们跳了三次小步舞曲，你的手心开始出汗了，但你的步伐变好了，显然，是因为你能做到任何事。  
在那之后，你向我道了谢。你站得离我很近，垂着眼睛，盯着我看，仿佛在犹豫是否要吻我。  
我没有问——我想，我是不敢。那是我第二次感受到畏惧。  
第一次是在我见到你的时候。

*  
“我不会否认我们是朋友。”安灼拉说。  
“……但是？”  
安灼拉沉默下来，他搁在草地上的手往右边移动了些，沾着露水的手覆盖在了格朗泰尔的手上。他的手心里是露珠还是汗水，没人分得清。紧接着，他的身体也侧了过去。  
格朗泰尔的呼吸如同夏夜的风。

*  
我该告诉你，那是我所希望的一切。

*  
“我们该走了。”格朗泰尔说。  
“为什么？”他问。  
“天要亮了。”  
安灼拉抬起头。  
在河的对岸，一轮黎明的太阳升了起来，崭新的曙光倾泻而下，逐渐吞没了他。

 

FIN.


End file.
